The Newest Shinigami, I understand how you feel
by BANEHiwatari
Summary: Knight finds that her family is killed by a Hollow that haunts her past. But when it goes after her, she will be forced to awaken her Shinigami Powers. An Ichigo Kurosaki One shot


**The Newest Shinigami, I Understand How You Feel! (An Ichigo One-Shot)**

This is my first one-shot. Hope you like it!

It had been two months since my adopted parents and siblings were killed in a "freak car accident". I knew it wasn't an accident because I was there, too. A huge monster came down from the sky through a black portal. It landed in the highway and started to destroy everything. It picked the cars apart and ate the people whole. It got to our car and I remember my adopted getting eaten but was still unaware of the creature's presence. I cried and cried for it to just stop. The creature finally got to me, but didn't eat me. It looked like it feared me instead. I remember it throwing me to the ground, but I don't remember anything after that.

I ran down the streets of Karakura. I had been helping a friend with her math homework. I was late for dinner and I knew that my crazy loon-of-a-aunt was going to absolutely blow my brains out for this one. All the while my back-boneless uncle would just stand there and watch as she pelted me with the many objects of the house. Yes, I lived with my Aunt Leanille, and my Uncle Andevear along with my three loving cousins, Nane(oldest), Sven(middle child), and Rand(youngest). The streets were slightly empty, as it was 10 o'clock. I decided to take a short cut through the backyards of about 20 people, jumping over fences and climbing trees.

By the time I had got to the house, it was 10:23 p.m.. My aunt was sitting in the living room reading a magazine, her chubby face covered with graying black hair, my uncle was right next to her keeping her company, his black hair shortly cropped and was skinnier than his wife. I opened the door and as soon as I step in, the magazine comes flying at me. The karate lessons and resulting black belt came in handy in these situations, as I dodge it quickly. My aunt then comes right into my face and starts yelling at me.

"I told you to be home by 8 and that dinner was at 9. Look at the time now, it's freaking 10:30!" her face was red as she smacked me right across the face, her nails digging lines in the left cheek as it went. Blood welted up and dripped out of the cut. I stayed silent.

Pissed, I ran up the stairs as my aunt started threatening me to "get back down stairs". I walked into my cousin, Nane's room. We shared the room since were closest in age. He heard the door open and sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes, he turned the lamp on. "You're finally back huh, Knight." His eyes widened at the blood on my face. "Did my mom do that to your cheek?"

I sighed," Yes, but I need to go to sleep. Don't worry about this silly little cut."

"Alright, but at least let me tend to the wound, then you can hog the bathroom." Nane eagerly went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit, as I took my undergarments from the shelf and hurried after him. He had the tub filled with hot water, as I walked in. I sat on the counter waiting for him to treat my cheek wound. I thought "_Well, he always wanted to be a doctor." This just gives him an excuse to practice treating minor wounds._ Nane stood in front of me with a cotton ball. He pulled my glossy black hair back and started dabbing at the cut. it stung, but I was used to that. I got a better look of my cousin in the light of the bathroom. He had an elfish looking face with kind brown eyes, spiky black hair, and a fair build. Sometimes, I wonder how he was related to his parents. He was everything they were not.

Nane had finished tending to the wound, and left the bathroom, so I could bathe. I carefully stripped and got into the water. The water calmed me and before I knew it, I had to get out. I stood up and walked out of the tub. I grabbed the green towel and dried myself off. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror. there were scars all over my body from my aunt's abuse. I had an awesome body because I was quite the athlete and the most distinguishing feature about my face was my color-changing eyes. I quickly got dressed in a black T-shirt, blue shorts, and all the other stuff, and turned to leave the bathroom. But, as soon as I got to the door, I heard a gut-wreaking scream.

I bolted out the door and down the hall, to Nane's room. In there was a sight I could never forget. My aunt and uncle on the floor torn apart along with my younger cousins. Blood splattered the walls. Nane was in the air being gripped and squeezed to death by...

I shook my head, it couldn't be. The thing crushing Nane was the same kind of creature that killed all those people on the highway two months ago. I remember it black with a hole in its chest and a mask. Nane looked at me and only got a few words out of his mouth. "Run Knight.". The creature crushed Nane and ate him. I screamed a loud and agonizing scream. The monster hit me and I went flying into the next room. A shape loomed over me and I reached for it.

_ "Say my name"_, a husky voice sounded in my head.

"What?" I managed to gasp.

"_You know my name, Knight. You said it two months ago. Try to remember my name." _The voice spoke again, this time a clear male voice.

My body reacted on its own as a name came into my head. _Night. I_ reached out to the figure and called "NIGHT!" Before I knew it, a black hilted katana appeared in my hand. I stood up to face the creature in fighting stance. I firmly gripped the sword and started to attack it. The sword cut the creature, but it backhanded me with its claws and I was slashed all over. I bent to one leg and panted, not knowing what to do.

_"Call me out, Knight."_ Night said

I nodded and stood back up. The creature roared at me and started to attack. My eyes turned to a deep green as I yelled out, "Obliterate the Evil, Night!" My blade curved into a pair of long claws, as it attached itself to my wrist. I attacked the monster head on and in one slash, killed it.

I swayed and collapsed from exhaustion, but not before shedding many tears as I looked at Nane's remains and crawled toward it to hold his hand. A person with orange hair and dressed in black with a sword as large as his body appeared out of no where, just as my eyes began to give in to exaustion.

No One's Pov.

The young male stepped into the wreaked house as his eyes widened at the sight. Blood was everywhere, as were the remains of a woman, her husband, and her two sons in her arms. There were two others there, the remains of a boy and a body of a girl, holding his mauled hand. The boy's brow furrowed in pity and confusion. The girl started crying, making him jump in alarm. He stealthily made his way to the girl to feel her pulse. His eyes widened, _she was alive. But how did she kill the Hollow?_ He lifted her body up and brought her to Urahara's.

Knight's Pov

I awoke in a bed of an old fashioned Japanese room. _I guess last night was real…_I sat up and instantly felt pain all over my body. I gave out a startled and pained cry and lied back down on the bed. Footsteps could be heard as a few people, who were arguing, ran up the stairs to where I was.

The door slammed open as a boy with orange hair, a girl with black hair, and a man with blonde hair and a green and white hat, just stood there. I stared blankly at them then realization came into my eyes as I recognized the orange haired guy as the guy with the black clothes and sword.

"Umm..Hello?" I tried to ask.

The three people snapped out of their trance. The orange haired guy was the first to speak. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

I stared up at him searching for the right words to say. "Besides the pain all over my body, I'm just "_fine"_." I said

He frowned a bit and his brow furrowed, ever so slightly. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

I nod as the images flashed through my head. I closed my eyes as a few tears leaked out.

The boy looked at me, "I'm so sorry for your loss-" he stopped not knowing my name.

"Knight." I whispered

He looked at me, "Huh?"

I sighed, "My name is Knight Obsidian"

"Oh. Uh my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. These people are Rukia Kuchiki and Urahara Kisuke." Ichigo said motioning towards the girl and guy behind him.

Rukia smiled and stepped forward, "It's nice to meet you Knight. I hope we can be friends"

Urahara grimaced "You know, you shouldn't jump into a friendship like that. She just lost her parents and siblings yesterday." He gave me a soft smile, "Although it is very nice to meet you, Knight"

I turned my head to face them as my eyes changed color. Making them gasp, "It's very nice to meet all of you. Ichigo?" His eyes met mine "Thanks for finding me."

Ichigo blushed a bit and exclaimed, "IT WAS NOTHING REALLY!" While waving his arms frantically in front of himself.

I giggled but turned serious. "Don't be sorry for me, I never loved them because they weren't my parents or adopted parents for the matter. The only one who I will greave for is my cousin Nane." I closed my eyes, "He had such promise."

Ichigo and Rukia gave me a funny look. Urahara spoke, "You said that they weren't your true family. Then who are they?"

I slowly sat up and sighed, "My real family was killed by an unknown cause when I was just a baby. I was put into a foster home until a couple with all boys adopted me. They were all killed on a highway freak accident, but that tall black _thing_ killed everyone there. It was scared of me for some reason so it didn't kill me. It was my 13th birthday, and it was two months ago. I had a feeling that it was some form of spirit because I was the only one who saw it that day. I've always been able to see ghosts, ever since I can remember. Then another of those monsters came and killed my adopted aunt, uncle, and cousins. Nane was only trying to protect me. Yet he died because I didn't kill the thing sooner."

Urahara, Ichigo, and Rukia stared at me with sympathy. "How did you kill the Hollow?" Ichigo asked

Both Urahara and Rukia agreed.

I sighed and said lazily, "Night gave me the power to kill the- Hollow- was it?"

"Who is Night?" Ichigo asked

I looked at my two hands and found that the claws were still there. The others gasped as they saw this. I concentrated and spoke in my head. _Night, please turn back into your katana form._

Night immediately spoke in my mind, "_You mean my unreleased state? Then sure."_ He changed into the black katana from last night.

Urahara seemed amazed, "A zanpakuto! But how?"

I smirked, "Zanpakuto, means soul slayer. It is a perfect name for these swords."

Something occurred to Ichigo, "How old are you?"

Rukia smacked him upside the head, "You NEVER ask a GIRL what her AGE IS!"

Ichigo looked at Rukia with twitching eyes, "Would you STOP hitting me! And how was I supposed to know that! I'm not a girl!"

I smile and laughed joyously, "You guys are hilarious!"

Ichigo and Rukia stopped their argument and stared at me. Ichigo turned a dark shade of red and Rukia snickered at his face. "Awwww, Ichigo. You like Knight don't you." Rukia accuses.

Ichigo turns an even darker shade of crimson (if it was possible), "I-I so do not! I just met her yesterday!"

Rukia was about to retort in response to his comment, but stopped as I hopped out of the bed. I walked up to the nearby bathroom and entered it without closing the bathroom door. Rukia followed me and so did the other two. Inside, I took a look at how injured I was without taking the bandages off.

There were several deep claw marks on my chest, and a gash in my head. "Wow I got pretty banged up." I turned around and nearly freaked out when all three of my new friends were in the bathroom with me. Rukia opened her mouth and Ichigo and Kisuke opened their mouths too. Before they could get a darn word out I spilled out the answers to their questions. "My full name is Knight Obsidian I'm 13 years old and attend Karakura High School. I was supposed to be in the beginning of Mashiba Junior High but I skipped those two years and ended up a freshman. I have always been able to see spirits and occasionally Shinigamis. But up until two months ago, I have never seen a Hollow. I killed my first Hollow yesterday with Night, who came to me when I was to be eaten by the Hollow. He told me to release him and I did. However fantastically I killed it in one hit." I glanced at them and gave them a fake smirk, "Besides the death of my dear cousin Nane, I'm dealing with it really well." I lied on that one.

Rukia and Kisuke bought the lie, but Ichigo didn't look like he did. I glanced nervously at them. "Do all of you mind getting out of the entrance, I've got to do my business, so can you please leave?"

Everyone immediately left. After I took the bandages off, I took a quick shower and got out. (Yes the soap and hot water stung a lot) I rewrapped the bandages and opened my door just a crack. I was about to sep out when Ichigo came in with some clothes. I quickly shut the door to avoid being seen. He must have heard the noise because a few seconds later, someone tapped on the door.

I opened the door a crack and lookie there; it was he orange-haired wonder himself. He scratched the back of his head and showed me a pile of clothes in his arms. "I'm not sure what size you are so I just gave you some of my old clothes." He said this while looking away from me a light pink on his checks.

I reached out of the crack and took hold of the pile of clothes. "Thanks Ichigo-kun" I muttered and closed the door. I blushed a bit and looked at the clothes. Girl undergarments were under the shirt (I'm guessing Rukia slipped them in). The shirt was a long sleeved red shirt and baggy brown cargo pants. I shrugged and slipped the clothes on. The clothes were a little loose but I preferred it that way.

As soon as I was ready I left the bathroom. I found that Ichigo didn't leave the room. Instead, everyone came to me. New people too. Some guy in glasses, with black hair, a really tall tan dude with huge muscles, a girl with orange hair (and big boobs), and a guy with tattoos on his eyebrows up to his hair, which was crimson red.

"Uh Hi?" I asked nervous again.

"Oh, Knight. This is Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, and Renji Abarai. They are our friends" Rukia said.

I gave a hesitant nod and went to sit by Ichigo. They all conversed about recent Hollow activity. "Well since Knight has a zanpakuto, I bet she can help us with the Hollow infestation."

My attention shot to Renji, as did everyone else. "Renji are you crazy! She only got her powers yesterday!" Uryu yelled.

"But she can release her zanpakuto, she has a shikai. Which is my point! We can use Urahara's method to train her. She could even gain bankai!" Renji said

"The training could kill her!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Aww you must really like her Ichigo." Renji teased

Ichigo blushed yet again, "That's not the point! She can't detach her soul from her body!"

While Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Urahara muttered a "that's true"

Renji yelled on, "Ah Ha! So you do like Knight. You just admitted it!"

My face had gone red. "Yeah I don't care if I admit it." Ichigo remarked

"Ummm Ichigo, Knight heard the whole thing" Rukia pointed out. "Her face is really red"

Ichigo turned his head to look at me, showing me his red face. Suddenly, Urahara popped out of nowhere and hit me on the head with something. I fell backwards. I opened my eyes and they widened. I had a black shihakusho, and my body lied in front of me. I glanced around "What did you do to me?"

Urahara smirked a very suspicious smirk, "Ichigo, why don't you show Knight the ropes on defeating Hollows."

Ichigo's face lost its redness, "Why do I have t-" Urahara hit Ichigo with his cane and Ichigo's soul came out of his body too.

"Oh so glad that you agree with me!" Urahara exclaimed. With that, he shoved both Ichigo and me through the wall and onto the street below. "Have F~UN!"

I stood up and rubbed my sore butt. Geez, why did Kisuke do that? I stood and walked to where Ichigo landed and offered him my hand. He smirked and took hold of it. I pulled him up and then glared at the shop.

Ichigo took hold of my hand again and dragged me away from the Urahara Shop. "Come one, let's show you how to find Hollows. There isn't any point in arguing with Kisuke, you know. We should get something done instead of sulking."

I looked up at him and found that I was as tall as his shoulder but that was it. My checks puffed, "I really don't mind. He could've at least tried to not push me so hard."

Ichigo gave out a small laugh, "But he shouldn't have pushed you out either way."

We trained for the rest of the day, more like Ichigo and I taking turns fighting Hollows. When we got back to the shop, everyone had left, except for the residents of course. I spent the next few months living in Urahara's and helping him out in the shop. I met Yoruichi Shihoin just a few days ago. Ichigo would come by with his friends to visit me everyday, or Ichigo would come over by himself. I found him very polite, but he's kinda shy with just being in the same room with me. I found out that his birthday was on the 15th of July, that he doesn't like it when someone calls him strawberry, and many other things about him. I also found it, when Ichigo would get really embarrased when Yoruichi would try to flash Ichigo.I would also get a fuzzy feeling whenever Ichigo was close to me. I don't know what I feel, but I like it.

Then one day, it was June 16, Ichigo told me to follow him while he went out to fight Hollows.

We walked down the street until we came up to a hill overlooking the park. I looked around and found that it was the same hill I would visit with Nane after school.

Ichigo stopped walking and turned towards me, "Alright, we're going to try to locate a Hollow or spirit." I nod my head and began to pay close attention to him. "Ok. First you want to focus on your spiritual energy. What color is it?"

I closed my eyes and breathed evenly. Eventually, I felt a glowing sort of mist around my body. I focused on it and it grew. I gasped at its color, a light orange. I focused more and the mist grew larger. I opened my eyes and saw that the mist was still there. "Ichigo what is this?" I asked gesturing to the orange colored mist.

Ichigo gapped and said, "That's your spiritual energy. It's as high and powerful as mine."

I smiled but it quickly went away as a Hollow came out of nowhere, along with some friends. I smirked and ran at them. _Ichigo didn't need to teach me how to fight large Hollows._ I threw a punch of spiritual energy at a Hollow and it stumbled back a few steps. I took out my zanpakuto and ran at it. The Hollow blocked my blade and I turned to look at Ichigo. He was taking on about 3 Hollows at the same time, but luckily, he wasn't hurt. I turned toward the Hollow just as it was going to attack me. I blocked and parried the attack and stabbed the Hollow with Night. It disappeared just as the other Hollows were defeated.

I turned towards Ichigo and began to walk towards him. I then noticed that the sun was beginning to set. I stared with my mouth closed tightly. Ichigo walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "You did well for a beginner. Wow look at that sunset." He said turning towards the sun.

"Yeah it's the same one I saw with my cousin everyday to cheer me up." I felt tears in my eyes. I tried blinking them away, but failed as they came trailing down my face. I brought a hand up to wipe my tears away. However they wouldn't stop. "I-I miss him so much…" I cried in despair. My hands were up again, trying to make the tears go away.

Ichigo lifted his left hand to stop my hand from brushing the tears away. Instead, he brought his right hand up to my left cheek and caressed it wiping away the streams of salty tears. "I understand how you feel, Knight." He said. "I lost my mother to a Hollow when I was only a kid."

I shook my head, "But still, he didn't deserve it, your mother too."

"Knight, please don't cry. I can't sand to see you like this." Ichigo begged. Pulling me into a tight hug. I tensed up but quickly found that I didn't mind the contact or the warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I hugged back and looked up into his face. The fuzzy feeling grew warmer as Ichigo looked back at me. He leaned in towards me and before I knew it, a soft and warm object was placed on my lips. My eyes widened but I knew that the fuzzy feeling was my gut telling me to go for it. For I came to love Ichigo in the short time we've come to know each other. I kissed back and as if on instinct, wrapped my arms around his neck. Before the kiss grew to passionate, we broke away to breathe.

Ichigo stared at we with loving and intense eyes. "Knight, I think that I love you."

My eyes sparked as I pulled him into another hug. "That's good, cause I love you too."

We released each other and stared the sunset. "Hey Knight?"

"Huh?"

"You know that I'll always protect and understand what you feel right?"

"Yeah, I know you will. Will you keep me close no matter what?"

Ichigo looked down at me and smirked, "Count on it."


End file.
